Image display devices are widely used for displaying information. Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are widely used as image display devices. For example, LCDs are used in laptop computers, among other reasons because they are thin.
Image displaying devices including LCDs include a screen on which image information is visibly displayed for viewing. The screen is directly exposed to external environments and therefore may be damaged.
Accordingly, it is known to provide a shield to protect the screen from being damaged by static electricity, scratches and other causes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,588 to Warman entitled Viewing Screen Protective Shield discloses a protective shield that is readily removable and replaceable and which is secured to the associated screen.
Unfortunately, portions of this protective shield may not completely adhere to the surface of the screen, thereby generating visible bubbles which may stain the screen and degrade the external appearance thereof. Protective shields may also be easily scratched, which may also degrade the external appearance of the screen. Static electricity may also cause dirt or dust to adhere to the surface of the protective shield.